fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorado Station Services
The Dorado Station Services, LLC, '''is a group of television stations located within the United States which are owned-and-operated by the Dorado Broadcasting Company, and the United Dorado Company, a subsidiary of the Dorado Entertainment Group, part of Dorado Media. History The Dorado Station Services was formed in December 20165 after the acquisition of the Universe-owned independent stations by the newly formed Dorado Media. These stations would later become the basis of the Dorado Broadcasting Company, which launched in January 2016. Starting with the original stations, the Dorado Station Services gained the bulk of its group through two large transactions: the 2015 purchase of Universe Communications, and the 2017 acquisition of QTV Inc, which gave DBC ownership of several stations then affiliated with the QTV network, and also created several duopolies (two stations in the same market owned by the same company). On April 30, 2017, the company announced that all of their non-DBC outlets will be charter affiliates of a new service known as the United Dorado Company, which commenced operations on June 1, 2017, with feature programming from its predecessors-to-be as well as new content developed specifically for the new network. It was also announced that two of the DBC-owned former QTV affiliates that were left out of the initial negotiations for the UDC affiliation a decade earlier, MyNetworkTV-affiliated stations KNVT in Las Vegas, and KRSP in Reno would be taking over the market's affiliation with the network from rivals KLTV and KIX-TV in June of that year. MyNetworkTV remains on both stations as a secondary affiliation. On November 20, 2017, the Dorado Station Services announced that it would turn over stations ranked below the top 99 television markets in the United States to sister-company Dorado Media. The company would continue to handle programming and promotional services. '''Stations Stations are arranged by their Designated Market Area (DMA). * WCHM was acquired by the Dorado Station Services after the Berfield/Willis Broadcasting Corporation traded WIZD, the former DBC affiliate station to Adelphia Communications. * KSWD, KDBC, KSKD, and KBID are part of the Northwest Now News Network. * KFDD, KTHO, KDSA and KEPS are part of the Texas Team News Network. Northwest Now On July 1, 2016, the Dorado Station Services launched a news channel specifically targeting viewers in the Pacific Northwest. At first, it wasn't clear if the company wanted it to be a cable-only channel. Several stages were planned out and the company decided to premiere its channel over-the-air. Statement from the CEO: ''"We're very excited about this move. We believe that our viewers should receive their local news all day, every day as long as we're up and running. This not only will bring a positive impact for our company but since our first station was based off in the Pacific Northwest, we think that this channel will be a good source for our viewers. Local news and weather is a key factor. Obviously, our news coverage from our local stations can be interrupted by sporting events but we guarantee that news and weather will always be available for our viewers who need to know what's going on in their neighborhood." '' Category:Fictional companies Category:Portland, OR Category:Oregon Category:United States